roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ANIMALGAMINGXzero/The football war blood spilled over a football game
You know that sports football loved around the world and has events like FIFA but surely there are crazy fans who would fight and die for it but surely no the governments of nations right Nope today’s history event is the football war between the nations El Salvador and Honduras(yes us Latinos love football that much and not the american rugby knock off) you will need to have some extra information about this to understand why this happened so anyways the central american countries from Guatemala to Panama were puppets of the United States during the 50's 60's 70's 80's 90's and the united states is taking all the fruit and stuff from the countries for free with any nation attempting to fight back or demand pay will be invaded and have a corrupt genocidal dictator set up. When in Honduras a new dictator comes up and gives all the fruit for free to the United States leaving his country broke then he needs someone to blame so who does he blame Salvadoran immigrants. You see El Salvador had a larger population at the time and a lot of people moved to Honduras to get farmland and a lot did a few 100,000 did so when he blames them the people believe him and violence against them begins he also gets rid of immigration treaties the two countries had so tensions are high but they mount when the 1970 Mexico city world cup happens.Both nations finish on top of their league and have to play against each other the first of these games are in Honduras in the capital Tegucigalpa the Honduran fans keep up the Salvadoran team all night by clashing metal playing music etc outside the Salvadorans team hotel Honduras wins zero to one the Salvadoran team leaves tired a Salvadoran girl named Amelia Bolaños commits suicide because of her nation losing and is made a national hero in El Salvador and people bring pictures of her to the next game in El Salvador in the capital San Salvador.This time the Honduran team can’t sleep due to people keeping them up from the former stuff metal clashing music among other things the Salvadoran team wins 3-0 the Honduran team needed to leave in a bulletproof bus with people throwing things like rocks at it with the team’s coach saying they are lucky they lost the final game in Mexico city would decide it once and for all… El Salvador wins 3-2….Violence against Salvadoran immigrants which made 1/5 of Honduras population reached its highest point that was enough for El Salvador...They declare war on Honduras on July 14th, 1969(nice) the Salvadoran airforce did bombing attacks on the capital and especially the airport there leaving Honduras airforce unable to function El Salvador also started an invasion taking a fair amount of land now.It’s July 15th the union of the Americas attempt to tell El Salvador to stand down they refuse whilst El Salvador start to close in Honduras capital as it is close to the border.July 16th Honduras airforce is now able to function and they quickly gain air 'supremacy and halt the Salvadoran advance it soon becomes a stalemate the Honduran airforce weaken the supply line to the Salvadoran army by completing bombing raids on strategic areas in El Salvador.July 18th Both nations are already broke but now it’s worse the union of the Americas request El Salvador stand down due to the stalemate of the war and the fact no real gains would be made from the war since they are both broke El Salvador accepts and peace begins well a ceasefire not peace El Salvador refuses to remove their soldiers from Honduras until they are threatened with economic sanctions disputes are still active to this day on the Gulf of Fonseca.This war left both nations even more broke and led to a civil war breaking out in El salvador a decade later Honduras today is broke due to the colombian drug trade and has the highest murder rate in the world of any soverign nation 80% of illegal drugs going to the united states go through honduras these countries are left stranded in a dire siculation right now yet left abandoned during their time of need and this is all the result of the united states and their cruel treatment of the latino people and their greed the scars of people like eisenhower still remain unhealed upon these countries the entire countries were based on giving fruit to the united states even the streets and ports and no one cares I bet if you go to people in first world nations and ask them what is honduras or el salvador a fair amount of them would not know even less will know where they are upon a map remember people don’t do drugs.' Category:Blog posts